United People's Republic of Somalia
NOTE: The following content is about a fictional version of Somalia. This is only meant to represent the author's views, not the real-life Somalia or the first Somalia article in this wiki. Please do not edit, delete, or move this page without my permission. Somalia is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the United People's Republic of Somalia, which is the current name of the state called Somalia following the victory of the Somalian United Peoples Army in 2007. His human name is Ali Abu-Mahmoud al-Somalia. Appearance Ali has the typical coffee-brown skin of an African but the sparkling apple-green eyes of a European. He likes to wear civilian clothes but since he became the legal government of Somalia, he has begun wearing crisp three-piece suits in what he calls "investment dressing." Puntland, however, refers to it as "false advertising." At home, Ali carries a Dragunov sniper rifle with him, which he found very useful from the takeover of Kismayo to the conquest of Mogadishu, using it to fend off enemy soldiers from his lairs. Outside the country, he keeps it in a travelling case or a guitar case to disguise it and not scare off the other countries. There was a memorable incident in which Ali forgot to keep his Dragunov hidden, and it scared off the other countries and "forced" America to beat him up. Personality and Interests Ali may appear as cold and impersonal, and that's because he is. He considers most of his friendships merely as opportunities to advance his ultimate goals: dominating the East African political landscape and rebuilding and reuniting his country under one government. Even his friendships with Somaliland and Puntland, the closest things to friends he has, are merely opportunities for him to reunite Somalia without the two of them protesting his efforts. Before becoming the legitimate government of Somalia, Ali relied a little on piracy to balance his books, so to speak. Even though he doesn't do it now, America, Australia, Russia, and South Korea still keep an eye on him, even though it's the other Somalia who's really responsible for all the piracy in the Gulf of Aden. Ali likes to sunbathe, stating that since his skin is dark already, the sun's ultraviolet rays couldn't do much more harm to him. Ali is an admitted fanboy of Pirates of the Gulf of Aden Caribbean. He has DVDs of all three movies and is already ready to watch the fourth installment, On Stranger Tides. Relationships Republic of Somaliland (Musa Ibrahim Wahid) Main article: Somaliland Musa is probably the only real friend that Ali has, since Ali urged his bosses to copy the Somaliland form of government. In exchange for helping him during the Somalian Civil War, Ali mediated a compromise between Musa and Puntland (Siad Saif Muzuq) regarding Maakhir (Saif Al-Arab Jarrah), giving Maakhir his own autonomy. Puntland State of Somalia (Siad Saif Muzuq) Main article: Puntland Ali's alliance with Siad was controversial, but he maintains that it was necessary because if he didn't do it, then Siad would become his greatest threat to Somalian unity. Because Siad is more concerned with his own interests than the collective interests of the state, Ali has to keep an eye on him, or else he will turn into his biggest problem second only to the other Somalia (Abdirahim Irir Ghazi). Maakhir State of Somalia (Saif Al-Arab Jarrah) Main article: Maakhir After being fought over by Musa and Siad for lots of years, Ali finally mediated their dispute by giving Al-Arab autonomy, for which the man was eternally grateful. Al-Arab pledged his eternal and unwarvering support for the United People's Republic, and has become the zealot that Ali feared he would become. Somali Republic (Abdirahim Irir Ghazi) Main article: Somalia Ali's relationship with Abdirahim was the hardest he ever made, and even then, he rarely uses this friendship at all. His only worry is that when he turns his back on him, Abdirahim could go all al-Shabaab on him and stab him in the back or conduct some piracy in the Gulf of Aden. Republic of Italy (Feliciano and Lovino Vargas) Main article: North and South Italy During the Italian brothers' tenure as caretakers of Somalia, Ali established friendships with the two, which he used to purchase arms from them during his fledgling years as an armed movement. At first, Feliciano refused, offering him pasta and pizza instead, but as Ali's armies finally began to surround Mogadishu, they finally relented and agreed to send over some rifles and handguns. They were some of the first to recognize Ali's legitimacy over Somalia. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Arthur Kirkland) Main article: England As Musa's mentor and former caretaker, Ali respects Arthur and are good friends. Of course, this is an oppurtunity for Ali to acquire some Enfield rifles (the Enfields in Black Ops, not the bolt-action Lee-Enfields, although the latter is common among the Somalians). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional States Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters